Post Battle Relaxation
by nibattack
Summary: Fareeha and Angela have been dating a while and while the stress of moving from training camp to training camp was slightly stressful they always found comfort in one another. A simple slice of life into what could be an evening between the two.


A/N: So I kinda tried to adapt the game in the sense of maps being military bases that we all practice on and maybe like when you die you are just teleported back to the beginning of the simulation or something? IDK this isn't all that important just if you know you wanted that extra bit of juicy info.

Also I don't read the comics so sorry if this is OOC I am just really gay.

Sweat pooled on her forehead. The temple provided very little shade and the sun glistened high in the empty sky. Pharah's boots pounded across the ground. Her teammates hastily retreating as they had been overwhelmed and lost point A, with few teammates remaining time was of the essence. Footsteps pounded behind her and hearing beeps she pounded into the air and turned just to see Junkrat throw his mine at her. Blinding white light filled her vision as her suit demanded attention; informing her again and again that she was injured. The columns surrounding her exploded at the corners as her jets faltered. Severely injured flashed across her screen dust filling her mask filter. The ground was getting dangerously close, and through the screaming in her ears she heard ticking as Junkrat shot several mini bombs towards her lowering soon to be corpse.

Tiny gunshots flew into the behind Pharah. Screaming filled her ears as the beeping from her suit subsided. Low health. Injured. Banged up. Full health. Damage Boost. Pharah whipped her head to the side and saw her sights lock on Mercy. Pure radiance filled the air as she enabled her wings and flew towards Pharah. A smile broke through her lips and for a moment it was as if time stopped. Mercy in the air the hot sun bleaching her hair as she cast a shadow over Pharah. She looked down at Pharah, her eyes glistening and full of confidence; she had full faith in Pharah to get them out of there. Or so it seemed but now her face started to twist in horror bringing her back to reality they heard more footsteps and guns being reloaded.

"Go!" Mercy screamed landing behind Pharah boosting her damage as Junkrat fired several more shots towards them.

They flew into the sky just as an opposing Mei turned around the corner. She swerved avoiding icicles and aimed her weapon shooting two rockets at Mei bouncing her back into the doorway she came through Junkrats' bombs fell helplessly in front of him and Pharah fired her two remaining shots towards him. One missed, her breath faltered, but the other hit directly on him. Smiling in her helmet she flew back and landed on a small platform in the corner of the point behind her Mercy had taken a stand behind boosting her damage. They waited baited breath as the enemy team pounded across the archway, and started running down the hallway desperate for their last point. Pharah reloaded getting ready for action.

Pharah was everything you could want in a teammate. Smart, loyal, always looking out for her teammates. And flew safely above the enemies giving her a sort of wistfulness that Mercy just couldn't find in her teammates. She made her feel safe. Sure Mercy had been in the game long enough to know how to generally avoid enemies but sometimes she was targeted specifically. And not that she didn't like her teammates, they just didn't know when to look behind them. That's all. But Pharah would and had taken her own rocket to the face to make sure Mercy wasn't a target and that the people who tried died trying. Even now across the mess hall Pharah screamed beauty and power. Her suit normally amplified it, but with it off she had a soft approachableness she never had on the battlefield or even the training area. Mercy secured her ponytail and walked over to her sitting next to her at the lunch table.

"Hello Fareeha" Mercy chimed bumping her him and shoulder against Pharah and flashed her a smile setting down her tray.

"Hello Dr. Ziegler" Pharah said. Looping one of her arms with Mercys and layer her head on her shoulder taking a bite of mess hall ta'meya with her other hand.

"You know you can call me Angela just like everyone else right? You're always so formal" Mercy said chuckling.

"You worked very hard for your doctorate I want everyone to be as impressed with you as I am." Pharah mentioned, "You were great at the training grounds today soon we will be ready to take on actual enemies."

Mercy blushed heavily at the compliment and tightened her arm looped with Pharahs pulling her closer.

"Fareeha you are always so kind. I hope we will be able to fight soon as well but for now... I am not feeling the ta'meya" she said pushing the plate of fried balls away.

"Tired of ta'meya? Surely not this is the only camp we get it at its delicious." Pharah said pulling her head back and looking at Mercy.

She quickly nudged Mercys plate back and took a big bite of delicious delicious ta'meya she had quite a workout on the field and wanted nothing more than to continue eating ta'meyas until she died probably

Mercy took her hand not looped with Pharahs and ran her fingers up Pharahs arm looking up at her with sultry eyes.

"But I have a snack up in your room I've been itching to get at." She said arching her back slightly and sliding her hand down past her arm and rested it slightly below her breast.

She slid one leg out from beneath the table and scooted closer to Pharah untangling her arm from Pharahs arm. She moved one hand to her back and the other to her inner thigh pressing against sweatpants her thumb hovering on the sweatpants not pushing down enough to really touch her lip.

"Can we go up to your room?" She asked pushing her forehead into Pharahs shoulder.

Perspiration dotted her forehead. Although the mess hall was cool Mercy was never subtle and Pharah never wanted to resist. Her hands felt soft and cool against her skin, her forehead was soft and she felt the chap stick she wears rub off on her arm as she asked so lovingly if they could retreat to her room. Her voice filled with softness, and neediness.

Pharah grabbed her napkin and wiped away any food on her lips and quickly pulled away from Mercy to stand and offer Mercy her hand. "Are you coming?" She asked looking grabbed her hand and quickly stood up also abandoning her food tray."Not yet." She giggled and quickly fled with Pharah to her dorm.

Covers were pulled aside as Pharah layed down and quickly shed her tank top and sweatpants leaving her in navy cotton panties and no bra. Mercy also shed her sweatpants and crop top leaving her in white panties and a white bra. She crawled on top of Pharah and straddled her resting her elbows above Pharahs shoulders. Leaning down she gently kissed her head swimming with emotions and affection. She pressed into it slightly more before pulling away smiling. Showering her with quick kisses Pharah pulled out her ponytail and began playing with her hair as Mercy kissed on her collarbones. Hands traced up her stomach and cupped her left breast as she kissed the right. She gave up straddling her for straddling one leg so she could gently press her thigh up in between Pharahs legs. A small moan of appreciation came from her as Mercys eyes closed and she gently licked on her nipple pulling on Pharahs nipple slightly with her other hand. Her head was spinning and her pussy got wetter the more she heard Pharah moan. It felt like all she could smell was hormones as she kissed her way down her loving girlfriends stomach and kissed the top of her panty line. Her legs had moved down.

Mercy pulled off Pharahs panties quickly and hovered slightly looking up at her. She studied her expressions as her hands gently layed down on the inside of Pharahs leg inching towards her lips. She felt herself get hotter the more she saw what she was doing to Pharah. Fingers touched lips gently on the outside as Mercy kissed the top area being gentle enough to not spread them open yet. A little moisture followed her back as Pharah was just about to start pushing through her lips with how wet she was. Gently and carefully Mercy pulled her lips aside earning a small moan from Pharah as she was exposed. Mercy gently stuck her tongue out and pressed it gently in the middle of her and licked up her labia cupping her tongue to press into Pharahs clit. This elicited a much louder moan from Pharah relieved the teasing was over. Mercy hovered only a moment before pulling one of Pharahs lips into her mouth and sucking slightly. She did this with the second one as well. Then she parted Pharahs lips with her hands and wrapped her lips around her clit before licking slowly over it. Her hands pulled away and moved below her chin as she pressed in her middle finger and aimed it upward as she slid into her. Pharah moaned heavily tightening her grip on Mercys hair eyebrows raised and Mercy saw the accents of her muscles as Pharah tightened beneath her. Mercy closed her eyes focused on the task at hand and focusing on the harsh rapid breaths coming from above. Licking softly and barely sucking she pressed a second finger into her and did tiny rapid circles with her tongue around Pharahs clit. Pharahs thighs tightened closer around her head and she shivered overwhelmingly pleased and flooded with emotion towards Pharah.

Sharp quick breaths followed as Pharah gripped Mercys hair tighter. She could feel herself building up and was about to release. She whispered softly to Mercy that she was at her edge and shuddered heavily as endorphins flooded her. Muscles relaxed into the bed as she felt the aftershocks. She felt overwhelmingly wet as she reached down to pull up her panties Mercy layed beside her as beautiful as ever. Feeling her lips stick to her panties Pharah was content at the moment but quickly turned towards Mercy.

"Angela you're so beautiful," she moved closer to her forehead resting on her and gently put her thigh in between Mercys legs.

Angela you're the light of my life," she kissed her lovingly sucking on her lower lip and kissing the corner of her jaw, "Angela I love you"

Pharah cupped Mercy on the outside of her bra and quickly slid her hand inside forcing the bra down a bit and pinching her nipple slightly. Her other arm was holding her up as she kissed her way onto Mercys neck and bit her lightly earning a loving moan from her as she wrapped her arms around Pharahs neck. "Pharah I love you too you're so sweet to me" she said breathlessly. She darted up from Mercys neck to kiss her eyes growing heavy at the extreme amount of emotion going through her. She lifted her leg up splitting Mercys legs open and ran her fingers along her white panties firmly pressed against her lips.

"P-Please" Mercy whispered pressing herself into Pharahs fingers. "Pharah gently moved her panties aside and delve 2 fingers in between her lips immediately getting flooded with moisture.

She quickly found Mercys clit and pushing her lips even further apart for a moment before firmly putting her two fingers against her clit and massaging it lightly pushing into her. Mercy quickly wrapped her arms around Pharahs neck and started moaning lightly. Tongue put she licked Mercy neck softly before wrapping her lips around the wet spot and sucking leaving a light red mark on her skin. Satisfied she littered small kisses across her skin as her fingers picked up in pressure and speed. Mercy bucked her hips under her wanting more attention she bit her lower lip locking her eyes with Pharahs.

"I'm so close Fareeha. I adore you." Mercy whispered arching her back and spilling over onto Pharahs fingers.

Breathless she collapsed looking up only to see Pharah stick her wet fingers into her mouth. Sighing she collapsed happy and satisfied. She adjusted her bra and pulled up the covers abandoned at the foot of the bed. Pharah settled on her chest holding her arms wrapped around her as Mercy played with her hair.

"You are my best friend Angela. I adore you." Pharah sighed hugging her tighter burying her head under Mercys chin.

"I adore you too Fareeha you are so lovely and kind." She said running her hands through her hair.

Holding one another they were at peace.


End file.
